


Aftermath

by Macciatto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But they don't give a fuck about this :D, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and RK900 are deviants, Gavin is nice, Multi, Smoking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macciatto/pseuds/Macciatto
Summary: Aftermath. Reasons. All of these things are connected and always hurts. A few years later, in 2040, the relations have or have not changed between these guys: some got closer, some kept normal relationships, some had many fights, and didn't talk to the other since. This may change, or not...





	1. I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not contain violence. (i don't really know)  
> I never wrote a story before, so sorry if it's bad'''
> 
> English is not my native language (I'm from France), so I tried my best :') Hope you will like the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. Reasons. All of these things are connected and always hurts. A few years later, in 2040, the relations have or have not changed between these guys: some got closer, some kept normal relationships, some had many fights, and didn't talk to the other since. This may change, or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not contain violence. (i don't really know)  
> I never wrote a story before, so sorry if it's bad'''
> 
> English is not my native language (I'm from France), so I tried my best :') Hope you will like the story.

PROLOGUE

  
_Two years._ Two years have passed since the Android Revolution, and since, no news from Gavin. He looked at his jacket, the "RK900" logo on his jacket was a little bit damaged. He remembers all the times that Gavin spent cleaning his uniform. Now, there's no one to do it anymore.  
  
He has walked since exactly One hour, 38 minutes, and 12 seconds. It was pretty cold. The floor was covered in snow, each minute, a centimeter of snow was being added to the floor. He had checked the weather. No storm alert. There were a few clouds in the sky, the color of the sky was a sort of cobalt blue. It was daytime but it looked like it was night time. It's been a few days since the weather is like that.  
  
From time to time, He sees Markus and Simon, but no traces of _Gavin_. He noticed that it was getting cold (he checked the temperature by doing a quick diagnostic of the weather). It was -25°C.  
    
And since it was pretty cold, He decided to do a diagnostic for checking if the components were going well.  
  
**[2040-03-14 08:56:21.5395678]**

**SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC**

**MODEL: RK900**  
**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 - 87**

 **LOADING...**  
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… 4 ERRORS**  
**RESUMING BIOSENSORS...         0 ERRORS**  
  
******MEMORY STATUS...**  
**ALL SYSTEMS                               4 ERRORS**  
  
**WARNING: SOME COMPONENTS ARE BEING DAMAGED BY THE COLD. THIS MIGHT AFFECT SOME FUNCTIONALITIES. WARM UP THE COMPONENTS.**  
  
**RESUMING AI ENGINE...               OK  
**   
  
"Damn it! What do I have to do now..? There's almost no warm place! Where am I supposed to go, huh?"  
  
He paced back and forth, _trying_ to remain calm. Normally, Simon or Markus would have helped him, but he was far away, in a little abandoned park. he was panicked, he didn't know what to do.   
  
Suddenly, while he was pacing back and forth, trying to remain calm, his vision was kind of blurry. It might be snow. Nothing serious. He tried to focus again, but it didn't work. There was too many snows. I closed my eyes and saw a message.  
  
**ERROR: ??? COMPONENTS TOO COLD**  
**ERROR: 346 BODY CONTROL COMMAND MALFUNCTION**  
  
He could still hear and see, but it was hard to with the snow and the wind. He tried to not increase my stress level, otherwise, he can stress too much, and this could be bad for him. He has checked his stress level.  
  
**[STRESS LEVEL: 48%]**  
  
He was okay, for the _moment_. But his arms and legs weren't answering well. But if we like, in 5 minutes send him to a warm place, he thought that, maybe, he could get better. But it was far away. Simon and Markus know this park, but it takes two hours to come here with a car.   
  
He took a deep breath and tried to contact Simon with the remaining network in the area.  
  
**[TRYING TO ESTABLISH A CALL WITH SIMON...]  
**   
After a few minutes of panic, He heard his voice. His stress level has decreased.   
  
"Nines? I'm happy to hear from you. How are you?"  
  
He took a deep breath and tried to answer him. "Well, I'm can't say that I'm in good shape"  
  
"Why Nines? What is happening? Are you hurt?" Simon was worried about me. I could feel it through his voice.  
  
"I don't know..I was outside in the abandoned park, hum..you know...the Pirates' Cove thing! But I don't really know where am I, I think I'm at the entrance. And it's super cold outside, and I think that some of my components are frozen..."   
  
He tried to stay calm but he was like a bomb who was about to explode. His level of stress could reach a high level if something stressful happens. "I can't move much, it's difficult to see with the snow and difficult to hear something with the wind"  
  
"Why did you get outside? You could have checked the weather.." Simon sighed before talking again. "It's like you were my child, and that I have to pick you up from school... But how do we gonna do? It takes 2 hours to go there. I think I may know someone who's not far away. Stay there Nines, we're co—"   
  
**[END OF THE COMMUNICATION]**  
  
"Well, I don't know who it is..but I'll hope this person will come soon.." He stayed there, in the cold, waiting for this person to come. He dived into his thoughts, closing his eyes, thinking of Gavin. Again, yes. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't see him for almost 2 years. Gavin's kisses, his hugs, miss him.   
  
Sometimes, He was shot when they were on missions, and Gavin was always worried. When he said that it was alright, that I'll go see someone to fix it, He was always saying: "S'alright, babe." He was fond of this, he always loved that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
While he was diving into thoughts, 2 persons arrived to take him home. An android, and a human. They were not partners, they only came there to take him home. The Android was the partner of Hank Anderson, an RK800 Model. And, the human is Gavin Reed. The boyfriend and partner of Nines.  
  
At first, Simon called Connor and has sent him the conversation that he had with Nines. In the conversation, Nines said that he was in an old park, but it was cold outside, so while he was walking, his components got attacked by the cold, and they were frozen. When the call was over, Gavin was there, next to him. He wanted to know what was he doing.  
  
"Who was it tin can ?"   
  
"Nines. Why?"  
  
Gavin spilled out his coffee on the floor when he heard his name. He thought he was gone.  
  
"N—Nines? This asshole is back? Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, in a park. He first wanted to walk a little, but it was very cold outside. So, his components got frozen. We have to go, we don't have much time. all of its components could freeze and its system could fail, and he will die." He felt the danger, but he was very calm.  
  
"W—Why did you not told me this before you tin can, huh? F—Fuck." He took the keys of the cars, and they both entered into.

While they were in the car, Gavin was saying inaudible things. He has never been like that. Gavin was always the angry guy. He was always saying "Fuck", "asshole", he was serious. But now, he was like... _worried._  
  
It seemed really strange for Connor. He was a little bit deviant, but this feeling was..strange. Whatever, it doesn't matter.

It took 10 minutes to go there. They arrived at the location. They searched him at the entrance and found him, against a bench. His LED was yellow. He was obviously thinking of something. 

Gavin sighed when he saw him. He was at the same time worried and disappointed. Anyway. They have to drive him home.  
  
"Let's not disturb him. He might be thinking of some good memories. Let's bring him into the car. We'll drive to my home. I'll make sure he's alright."  
  
"Fine Detective Reed."  
  
They both took him and brought him into the car. They drove him to Gavin's home.  
  
There was no sound in the car. Gavin was not talking. He was busy watching over Nines at the back of the car while he was driving, so Connor didn't talk. He might throw him out of the car. Gavin could do that.  _Yes._ But Connor couldn't stay without talking.  
  
"Um. May I ask, why did you leave after the rebellion...?"  
  
" W—Why are you asking tin can? Don't you see I'm busy watching over your brother? I have to drive at the same time—"  
  
"Just like this. There is no specific reason."  
  
"Okay then."

When they arrived home, Connor left with the car (it was Hank's car). RK900 and Gavin entered in the house. The house was simple. The color of the walls was blue. The floor was made of wood. In the living room, there was a large TV. She was on. He was watching a replay of a TV Show: Desperate Robots. The TV was on a large table.   
  
In front of it, there was a low table with a bunch of snacks and beers. And again, in front of the table, there was a couch.  _His couch._ He was always on it. He was even sleeping on it. His bed was useless. He has returned here since a couple of days. When he needed to think,  _about Nines, obviously;_ he was going on this couch.   
  
Sometimes, he was not sleeping at all. Before the mess, he was asking him to go to bed with him. RK900 was not sleeping, so he could watch him. Gavin even stopped smoking. RK900 was telling him every day to stop. And he did.  
  
  
  
                                                                                        **———————————----------------------**

They were about to go to the 1rs floor when Nines opened his eyes. He was still a little bit cold, but he was much better. Gavin felt that he moved a little and looked at him.  
  
"Nines! Are you alright?"  
  
"Gavin? I thought you were gone...Where were you? I missed you so much.."   
  
"I'm here now. It doesn't matter. You should go upstairs. You're still a little bit cold."  
  
"No, I'm ok.."  
  
"I do want to take care of you. There's no law against this, so I can do it. Is there a problem ?" Gavin smirked at him.  
  
He blushed. His cheeks turned blue. He couldn't resist when he was smiling like that.   
  
"Let's go to the room. 'kay babe?"  
  
He nodded. We both walked to the room. He never really came to Gavin's room.   
  
His room, well...it was not really a room. The blanket was not on the bed. It was on the floor. Obviously. The bed was not even correct. The wall was covered with posters of Black knights of the death, he didn't say that to Hank. _But know, RK900 knows it_.   
  
In the right corner of the room, there was a  _huge_ desk, with 3 computers. The computers were side to side, all of them had the same wallpaper. The keyboard was a LED one. He was so  _shiny._  
  
He also had a shiny mouse with. Apparently, he liked to play a lot. He also had two music speakers, for listening to Black knights of the death. The Neighbors were coming very often to his house. Not for saying hello. The music is too loud and he always dances by making a lot of noise. Each time, he would say that he won't do it again, but when he wants to dance another time, he does the same thing.   
  
In front of his desk, there was a big chair, the kind of chair that gamers have for playing comfortably. It was green and black. The only that was organized in the room was his desk.   
  
Next, to the desk, there was a big shelve. It contained multiple games, some books,  _about the games_ , some figurines, and some pictures of his dog. And in front of his bed, a closet, where he keeps his clothes.  
  
But, one thing in special caught my attention in the room. On his desk, there was a picture of...me? I couldn't believe that. Sure, he likes me, but I never really thought that he loves me. It's kinda weird.  
  
We both sat on his bed, and he looked at Nines. He was about to say something, but he opened his mouth before he could do it.  
  
"Um..do you feel better? I—I mean is your components are going well?"  
  
"I haven't checked. Give me a sec." 

**[2040-03-14 09:15:21.5395678]**

**SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC**

**MODEL: RK900**  
**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 - 87**

 **LOADING...**  
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… 1 ERROR**  
**RESUMING BIOSENSORS...         0 ERRORS**  
  
******MEMORY STATUS...**  
**ALL SYSTEMS                               1 ERROR**  
  
**RESUMING AI ENGINE...               OK  
**   
  
"There is still one error, but it's alright. It will be gone in a couple of minutes I think."  
  
"At least you're alright. That's all that matters."  
  
He put his hand on Nines's hand, reassured. He seems happy to be with him, he had guessed.   
  
When he was about to talk, he said something before him, so he guessed..that was his turn. "Um...why did you left after the revolution? I really didn't know what to do with this mess, I gotta say that it was kinda difficult without you..."   
  
"Well, uh...I was afraid, I guess. This whole thing has been very confusing you know." He saw in his eyes that he had trouble telling him this reason. But, he didn't want to aggravate the situation. So, he didn't ask more questions.   
  
Gavin. Him. There's just one different thing between Gavin and him.  
  
Life.   
  
It might be weird to say this. But that's the only difference he could find between them.   
  
For him, time can't kill him, but a weapon can. He just has a battery that he has to charge every 173 years. But in the end, He can't really die.   
  
For Gavin, it's totally different. Time can kill him. Gavin will get old, not him. He can't get killed by a weapon, Nines too. One day, he will die, but without Nines.   
  
He already talked about that with him. Like he always does, he reassured Nines.   
  
"What's wrong babe? You LED was blinking and it was yellow...what did you thought about?" He smiled at me. "Did you thought about the first time I met you?"  
  
The first time they met. It's interesting. He will always remember that. Forever..and ever.  
 


	2. The day I met you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness. Sadness. These emotions are purely human, but some Androids can feel these. Nines and Gavin met again after two years of silence. These two years were like a decade for Nines. He couldn't stay without Gavin. Gavin was his source of happiness. He might be rude sometimes, but that's why he loves him. Well, love is a new emotion, and it was not planned to happen in his program, so it's kind of confusing. Will he manage to control this new emotion called "love"? 
> 
> But, when he and Gavin talked, he thought about life again. Life. Particularly Gavin's life. Gavin will get old, not Nines.  
> One day Gavin we'll be old, Nines will have to take care of him. It's not that he doesn't want to take care of Gavin, but he will be sad. 
> 
> Gavin talked about the first time he met Nines. Nines remembers that very well. He remembers the sentences, his movements, everything. He had a flashback, he remembers it.

**[Monday, 10th January 2037, 9:50AM]**

Today is a normal day. Well, it is for him. Cyberlife sent him to the DPD Central Station to work there with a human detective. His name is Gavin Reed. As the rumor says, he's...well, "nice". If we can say that.

  
He arrived there around 10 AM. It was pretty calm.  
  
The station was correct. Many officers were working there, some were working on tablets, computer, or some were relaxing in the employee room. There were two or...three people in the employee room. It seems...nice...well, he thought so.  
  
He was looking around the station when someone interrupted him. It was an Android too. He looked at his jacket. It was written "RK800". It's pretty similar to Nines's jacket.  
  
"Hi, I'm Connor, the Android sent by- Oh, sorry...I don't know why am I saying that...I usually say this to other humans. But, you're an Android. Nice to meet you..uh.."  
He didn't know his name, so he remained silent.  
  
"We also named me as Connor. But I think you can call me...Nines?"  
  
"Fine, then. I'll call you Nines. And, uhh...Did we assign you a partner by the way?"  
  
"I think it is Gavin Reed."  
  
Connor was not talking again.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you stop talking Connor?"  
  
"It's just that..he doesn't really like Androids. Last time, he asked me to give him a coffee, I said that I was only receiving orders from Lieutenant Anderson, so he got mad at me and kicked me. He didn't damage me but he would have done it. Hopefully, he's not always like that, but be careful."  
  
Connor was about to talk again when someone interrupted him.  
  
"Connor! What are you doing? It's not the right time to talk! We have to go to this fucking crime scene. I'm already tired of this shit."  
  
"I'm coming, Lieutenant Anderson."  
  
"I already said that you can call me Hank, kid."  
  
"Sure, Lieutenant- Hank." He smiled at Nines and left to join Hank.  
  
Nines..was just standing there. He didn't even know who was this "Gavin Reed". First, Connor said that Gavin wasn't really nice in general...He walked into the station as he said, it's quite nice. Well, he does hope that the people there are nice too.  
  
He looked at the names on the desks and found the one of LT. Anderson. Not much to say.  
  
He became lieutenant at a young age, there are cups of cold coffee, a plant, and some papers. Not much. It's a simple desk like the other ones.  
  
He was still walking while watching at the desks when someone interrupted him. He didn't saw the face, but the voice was a masculine one.  
  
"Hey! Watch out asshole! Damn it.."  
  
He looked at the guy. Yeah, It's the "nice" Gavin Reed that Connor told him about.  
  
"I'm an Android, not an..asshole. Would you like me to call you like that? I don't think so. But..nevermind."  
  
He stopped talking a bit, then continued again.  
  
"Apparently...I'm, I'm your new partner. I hope..this will go well between us."  
  
"Wait for a sec..that means I will have to work with a fucking Android. Is that a joke?-"  
  
"No, it's not Reed." Another man talked. It was Fowler. And he seemed really serious..well, he thought so. After, this he got back in his office.  
  
"Fuck it."  
  
"Why do you talk so badly? This is unpleasant for our ears. So.."  
  
He was taller than him, so he managed to be as his height. He approached himself to watch him in the eyes.  
  
"Would you talk more nicely ?" He gently smiled.  
  
"U-Uh..."  
  
And..in all of a sudden, it was like he couldn't talk. He was not even saying full words and was a little bit red. He was blushing. How cute.  
  
"I say what I want. Don't give me orders." He walked to his desk, still blushing and a little angry.  
  
"I was just saying that for you."  
  
" 'don't fucking care."  
  
Well...It's not gonna be easy. But he does hope he'll be more polite in the future.  
  
He sat there. On a chair next to his desk. He didn't really know what to do. He was typing on his keyboard, not even staring at Nines. He didn't know if he had to talk, to stand there, he was pretty lost.  
  
"Uhm...is there something you want me to do?"  
  
"Disappear."  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't. Do...we have a task or something to do ?"  
  
"Ask the bald guy. I don't fucking know."  
  
It's nice. Gavin didn't want to work with him. He doesn't seem really nice, but Nines have to make an effort for his work. Otherwise, he'll get deactivated. It would be bad. So, he has to do his work and make him work too.  
  
He waited a bit for Gavin to calm down and continued exploring the station.  
  
There was like in every station, interrogating rooms, some prison cells, they were all empty. He looked at one empty interrogation room. He simply had to put his hand on the digital screen attached to the wall, next to the door.  
  
The door opened. It was simple. One table and two chairs, grey walls and grey floor. On the right, there was a black window. Maybe there was the room where you watch the interrogation?  
  
He never went to the police station before. They just build him a month ago. He never went outside, he just went through a lot of tests to see if he was functional. He was the first RK900, and he is gonna be the only one for the moment. They didn't plan to do more. They'll maybe do another one if the 1rs one dies.  
  
He left the room when he saw another room. He walked to it. He couldn't enter. You need a card to access it. Only policers could who are there for a long time and already went to a crime scene, or helped in a case, can have a card and/or have access to it. He was only there for one hour.  
  
He had thought of stealing the card of Gavin. But, why? Why would he need it? He's not even on a case. If he was on a case, and he needed to have access, he could steal it, but he never went to one. He just began walking to the main room.

* * *

Gavin was at his desk, working and not working at the same time, you know. He was typing a few words on the computer and after he'll just check his phone.  
  
The asshole was not there, he saw him sitting on a chair a few mins ago, he checked, he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"But- Ahh, Nevermind. He'll just come back."  
  
He didn't want to go and search for him, but at the same, he wanted to. He just got up and went to the employee's room and took a coffee there.  
  
When he had talked with another person, and finished his coffee, he was back. What did he do? He was not there a minute ago but just appeared now. He thought he was going crazy. But no, he was there. On a chair, next to his desk.  
  
"What were you doing? A minute ago you were not there, maybe in another city or I don't fucking know, and now you appear, like that? I don't understand.Y'all just weirdos."  
  
Nines was just trying to work. He wasn't listening much to Gavin, even not at all.  
  
Gavin was not really happy about that. He already has to work with one machine, and now, he has to work with two. The first is ok, Connor's always with Hank, so he doesn't see him much. But, he will see Nines, every. Fucking. Day. Until he gets deactivated, or that he dies, or whatever can happen to him.  
  
But in another way, he wanted him to stay. He was only going from time to time with Hank and Connor on some cases, and sometimes, he was going on cases too, but it was not the same person each time. We didn't really assign him a partner, and today, he has one.  
  
"REED! IN MY OFFICE!" It was Fowler. We couldn't say if he was angry or not. He was always yelling. Gavin got up, and Nines followed him, just in case, if they need him.  
  
Gavin and he got into the office and once Nines entered, he closed the door behind him. The room was simple, Blue walls, a desk, many papers, there was nothing much. It was just a simple office.  
  
Gavin took a chair and sat on it. He was..not really happy to talk with him. But he had no choice to listen to him, otherwise, he might get fired.  
  
"Just, I have something to ask, the fuck are you doing? You barely work and spend your days to chat. They don't fucking pay you for doing nothing."  
  
"Pft.You sound like my dad. Always saying bullshits." He took a look at the Android. "And, by the way, what is that? Why are you doing the same thing that you did to Anderson? Seriously? A fucking Android?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and work. You have no choice to get used to it. Anderson is fine with it now."  
  
"I don't fucking care about Anderson. That Android is like his son, okay. But that's not my problem. Give it to someone else, I don't need a computer with legs and arms."  
  
"You sound like shit Reed. I'm wasting my time with you. Just get the fuck out and work."  
  
"Bullshit." He didn't even look at Fowler and went out of the room.   
  
Great. Now he has no one to talk with. He will watch the clock or the wall, it's better than nothing.  
  
He didn't expect the office to be full of joy and rainbows, but something greater, at least for his 1rs day.   
  
But, they can't remain silent forever, so Nines tried to talk..a bit? If Gavin wants sure...  
  
"Uh...Can I ask you something..if it doesn't bother you.."  
  
"Pff...If you want. Go ahead."  
  
" May I ask what's wrong with me, or the Androids? Okay, we're just machines with arms and legs, we might have an irritating voice, but I really don't see what is wrong with us.."  
  
"You just gave the answer in the question, actually." He laughed a bit.  
  
"But, you're okay with us, or no...?"  
  
"Hell no, I'm not okay. What were you thinkin' of? That, I am gonna, suddenly say: I actually love all androids lemme hug you- NO-"  
  
"Uhh...but..you just said it.."  
  
"Ohh god-"   
  
Gavin was so angry at him, he just wanted to yell in the office, but..ehhh...that could go bad. He already broke one Android in the past. So, It's better to not do it again.  
  
"There is really no need to talk with you, actually, detective. You're really not fucking listening."  
  
He just said it, yes. He has the kind of behavior that a normal Android should not have. But if..the Android is a Deviant, it's normal.  
  
"Phew...Okayyyy. I know I can really be an asshole sometimes..But i kinda like you finally. You're not like the other Androids with their silly manners." He stopped talking a bit to look at Nines.  
  
"I have work to do, ya wanna help me?"  
  
"Sure." Nines smiled at him and went to his desk to help Gavin.  
  
Gavin can be an asshole sometimes, yeah. You just need to talk the way he does and that's it.  
  
That moment. When they met, Nines will remember it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of the flash back, the meeting between Gavin and Nines! In the next chapter, we will get back in 2040, at Gavin's house, exactly at the moment, where Gavin asked Nines if he remembers when they mettt, i hope you enjoyed that chapter, see you soon!!


	3. Do you remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: In this Chapter, we're back at the 1rs chapter scene, at the end, when Gavin asks Nines if he was thinking of when they met. We're back in 2040! Enjoy the chapter!

That moment, when they met, he will remember it forever.  
  
"Nines..? Nines? You alright..?" He touched Nines's shoulder and shook him a bit.  
  
He heard Gavin calling him and went out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah..I'm alright. Don't worry." He looked at Gavin and quickly smiled at him.  
  
Finally...after 3 years. 3 years, of silence. They're here, in the same room.   
  
"You didn't talk for mins, you took a lot of time thinking of that moment..it was pretty short, we didn't really talk too much, did we..?"  
  
"Uhm...a little, you were swearing a lot at me. You had a very bad day to be that angry! Maybe you woke up too early, or too late. I don't know."   
  
"I think it was because the coffee was shit. They bought the coffee in the red box, I like the one in the blue box, and Fowler got on my fucking nerves."  
  
"Seriously? Just for that? Ahaha, you were angry because the coffee was different from the one you used to drink usually?"  
  
"Yep. Just for coffee. I can be angry for the smallest, tiniest, details. Don't you know that since?"  
  
"Of course I know that. I'm an Android Gav. I know everything."  
  
"Pff..that sucks. I wanted to test you, but you're gonna give the right answer at each question."  
  
"Of course I will." Nines kissed Gavin's cheek and got up standing in front of him. "You should eat something, no? I bet you spent the whole day here playing. Am I right?"  
  
"No. I played from one to 7 AM- It's not my fault. We had to finish a very tiiiiiiiiiiny, little quest."  
  
"You sleep and eat like shit, you should stop that."  
  
"It's part of my habits now. It'll be difficult to stop doing that...it's been like that-"  
  
"Since I left. Yeah. If that fucking revolution never happened it would have been different. And plus, in the beginning, it wasn't even planned at all that I'll become a deviant. It was not even in my program. I was built after Connor and the chances of me becoming deviant were very low compared to Connor. But, eh. Here I am.  
I'm a deviant hanging out with other deviants and so...not doing my job ahaha-"  
  
"Pft..who cares? Nobody knows. We'll just get back to work, and that's it. No one will see any difference. Deviant or no."  
  
"Yeah, when they'll hear me saying, y'all fuck you, they'll say nothing. Of course."  
  
"No one forces you to talk like that."  
  
"You do."  
  
" 'not true."  
  
"Hm. Not true. Are you sure about that..?"  
  
"Uh..99,9% sure?"  
  
"What about the last percent? What is it?"  
  
"1% not sure..?"  
  
"Ahaha I guess that's ok so. But I'll try not to talk like you- You're the one who taught me these bad words."  
  
"I was not the only one. There was hank too."  
  
"Ehh, true. But that's not the same."  
  
"It is. He's always saying bad words, and I am too."  
  
"Hm. 'kay. But, it's getting boring there, Nah? Should I invite Simon, Markus, and the others? I don't think they're busy right now."  
  
"Why not? This doesn't bother me. Call them if ya want."  
  
" 'kay."  
  
[CALLING SIMON...]  
  
-Oh hi Nines, are you feeling better since?  
  
-Hi there! Yeah, I'm ok now. I was wondering if you could come with Markus, Connor, and Hank, if he wants, to Gav's house. We don't really know what to do, and if you guys come it would be better, I guess? Ahaha..  
  
-We don't have anything to do right now. So I guess I'm ok with that. We'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon!  
  
-See ya!  
  
[END OF THE CALL, 00:25]  
  
"They're coming in a few mins. Let's get out of that room and go downstairs to clean up the house."  
  
"Wait a bit, gotta check where's my shelve, ordered it 2 days ago, I wonder when it will be there. Oh, apparently it's coming soon. Great. I'm coming so."  
  
They both got downstairs and decided to clean up the house a bit..well, Nines forced Gavin to be honest. So it was Nines's idea.  
  
It's 8:20 PM. They finally finished. There was a lot to clean. The others arrived, as planned.  
  
**(A lot of characters will speak in this scene so, N will be Nines, G for Gavin, C for Connor, M for Markus and S for Simon.)**

  
Nines- "Ahaha! Did you guys saw his room before?! It was so messy, there was a mountain of clothes on his bed, we couldn't even see the bed! The curtains were always closed, the only light was coming from his computers."  
  
Gavin-"Nines! Shut up! Why are you sayin' that? It's not even true..it is a little..but not 100% true.."  
  
Simon-"To be honest..hmmm. I don't think we came there often, did we Markus?"  
  
Markus-"We only came here to help. A bit. Right, Gavin?"  
  
G-"Um..yea. A bit..?"  
  
Gavin knew that Nines was looking at him, he knew that he was lying. He knew.  
  
N-"A bit Gavin? Wasn't it every weekend? And...Wednesday too?"  
  
G-"Yea. Ok. Listen, I was a little busy back there...I wasn't playing games all day! I helped some guys over there."  
  
N-"On that point, yea. He's right. He was not doing that often, but from time to time. He was helping some Androids in secret. Gav is great."  
  
S-"But..just, sorry to interrupt, but where is Connor?"  
  
C-"Here!"  
  
He was upstairs, in the corridor. He went downstairs with the others, in the living room.  
  
C-"I was curious to see Gavin's room, so I went to see."  
  
N-"Oh..did you tidy it up?"  
  
C-"Exactly."  
  
G-"I DIDN'T EVEN ASKED GUYS!"  
  
C-"I just wanted to. It was fun!"  
  
S-"Mister Gavin is angry now ahaha!"  
  
C-"Ok ok. I will not enter again mister. What were you talking about guys?"  
  
All-"Gavin's stuff."  
  
Gavin was embarrassed...They were talking about it for an hour. And they know a lot about Gavin more than he knows about them.  
  
G-"Are we really gonna talk about that stuff guys..?"  
  
N-"Just a little. Connor didn't hear a single one, just one, okay babe?"  
  
G-"Pfff..Alright."  
  
N-"Thaaaank you."  
  
Nines kissed Gavin's cheek as a thank you for him. He wasn't blushing, he just smiled back. With "the smile", yes, that one. The special one.  
  
Connor started talking.  
"What about hmmm...when Gavin was in..highschool..?"  
  
G-"Where did you read that? Never talked of that to..you."  
  
He immediately looked at Nines, Nines wasn't looking at Gavin.  
  
He said it..  
  
"Nines."  
  
"Yea..?"  
  
"The fuck Connor knows it?"  
  
"I..don't know."  
  
Simon didn't want that to go further so he talked to calm down the atmosphere a bit.  
  
"It's ok guys! We'll talk about something else, hmm?"  
  
N-"Office stuff..? Connor and I have a good one. Go ahead Connor, you know, with the great one."  
  
C-"Pff- Yea. With that one- Well, it all started I think of, 9 am..? I was there early, Hank and Gavin not. As usual. So I checked a bit of some office. Didn't know what to do. And as you..guessed I went to Gavin and Hank's desks. It was not what I excepted. Hank had like..a lot of red..paper sheets, with nice flowers, it was certainly not from Cole, because it was from "07/04/2038" he drew that, like, was he drunk or what?"  
  
N-"Yeah, I think it was. Even when he's joyful, well, when he is, he's never drawing that shit. Someone drew it, and it was on his desk. Simple. I wasn't even there I think. 'Was with him..at his house, he was drunk yea. Had to sober him a bit."  
  
C-"Never saw Gavin drunk by the way. Did that ever happened Gav?"  
  
N-"I'm only drinking energetic things. That's why I never sleep, well, I do but...ehhh..you know. This only happened in high school. But I'm gonna stop you right there, I'm not gonna say anything.  
  
N-"Ohh..too bad. Wanted to hear it."  
  
G-"I will say it to you later if you're nice to me."  
  
N-"Ohh, then. You're not gonna regret what you said."  
  
G-"Never. So, hmm..Simon. I know it's out of the subject, but was there any suspicious things these times in the neighborhood? Like, guys, we don't know, and here often?"  
  
S-"Umm..nah. It's chilly these times. Weather is a bit shitty, but it's okay."  
  
G-"Good then! Hmmm..we all talked there, wanna say something robot Jesus?"  
  
M-"Hey! Don't call me like that. Hmm..call me...Jesus. It's cool, right?"  
  
S-"You sound like an old man Markus. You're just Markus to us, you're our "Jesus" if you waaant."  
  
M-"Yeah Simon. I'M JESUS 2.0. But in plastic. So if they burn me, uhhh, no. I'm not Jesus ahaha. I'm just, yea, Markus."  
  
S-"Better yea."  
  
G-"What about we go upstairs to my room? It's getting boring there."  
  
S-"Yea, why not?"  
  
G-"Nines, Connor, you coming?"  
  
N-"No that's ok. We have things to do, go upstairs, we'll join in a bit."  
  
G-"Ok!"  
  
The three of them went upstairs, to Gavin's room. They closed the door and Nines and Connor immediately went to the kitchen to discuss things they cannot with others.  
  
Like Gavin, Hank stuff. Things they keep for them, office things no one thinks they know these, because after all, it's just androids, what could they do? They work, and just that, they wouldn't listen to conversations. Nah. Nahhh. They..maybe..wouldn't. Maybe.  
  
"So..How is it with Gavin?!"  
  
"It's quite..nice. It's not rainbows and butterflies but hmm..I would say that's half ok..? Sometimes he's really in a bad mood and it's really not simple to talk, I always have to make sure he eats well, otherwise he eats snacks and shit.  
He does tidy up his room too, but not often..but away from that, it's cool. And you, with Hank?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok too. A bit grumpy in the morning, but he's a cool dad. I remember that once, he did breakfast to me thinking I was eating. I think he was drunk. But, thanks to me, he's less drinking! Only at soccer and weekends! But, yea, he's cool. Not an asshole with me."  
  
"Ahaha- just had an awesome idea, we should switch one day, no? I would take Hank and you Gavin!"  
  
"Damn! That's a good idea! You have good ones!"  
  
"Hank would be more grumpy with me I think. I'm more strict. You're more chill. Well, Hank is. So it's from him."  
  
"Yeah, 'took that from him. I couldn't resist. Being chill is cool sometimes. You should try."  
  
"Yeah..but I don't know, got used to being strict."  
  
"True."  
  
Dingg dong~  
  
Someone is at the door.  
  
Nines yelled to say something.  
  
"DON'T COME WE'RE GOING THERE"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Is it Gavin BIG shelve?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Let's go get it."  
  
Connor opened the door. There were two men. They had blue shirts and pants with black shoes, a blue hat too.  
  
??-"Hello, sir. Is...Gavin Reed here? It's for the order of the shelve, the order number is 452XZ89PA7.  
  
"Yeah. It's the order number. We're his friends. He's upstairs. We'll get it for him.  
Is it in the truck over there?"  
  
??-"Yes. In that truck."  
  
Connor talked after the man finished.  
  
"We'll get it for him. You guys are brave to work in that cold. Let's go Nines."  
  
The 4 of them walked to the truck. Not really far away.  
  
They were at the back of the truck. When Connor looked at the signs on the boxes.  
  
"Wait a min, that-"  
  
"Company doesn't exist Connor. It's a fake..one."  
  
They both looked back when it all got black. They turned them off.  
  
They did that in a sec, they just put them in the back of the truck, closed it and took them. Without a noise, sound, nothing. They left, as they came.  
  
A few minutes after, Gavin, Markus and Simon finished talking, so they came back downstairs. No one.  
Maybe they were in the living room. Same. No one. Bathroom too.  
  
They weren't there. Maybe in the attic? No, not there too. Where were they? They would certainly not disappear like that. They never did that, and would never do it.  
  
They had to be somewhere in the neighborhood. They had to. They had to.  
  
"Um..where the fuck are they tin cans?"  
  
S-"No damn idea. Tried to call, nothing. They left their damn cellphones here."  
  
"What? I always told that dumbass to take it, always take it, if he had to be late at work, just to take it, it was ok. We don't fucking care. I'm not a fucking Android, can't communicate in Bluetooth or I don't know. These are cellphones. It has a utility. YOU CALL WITH IT."  
  
Gavin just threw Nines's phone on the floor. He was so angry. They had no way to find them. No way.  
  
No cellphone for Gavin, or Hank, when he'll know, and no connection for Markus, Simon and the others.  
  
"I swear to fucking god, I will find the guy who took him and I will just kill him. Don't fucking care if I go to prison. No one gets to touch Nines. No one."  
  
Now, it was really not the time. Two persons had a serious problem. Hank and Gavin. The persons they like the most are missing. None of them know where they could be. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, It took so long, has some probs, chap 4 is coming soon! Have a good day/ evening!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: The next chapters will be three years ago, in 2037, a year before the Android revolution. (RK900 models were released in November 2038, but we will say it got released one year before, in 2037. Because the revolution is in Nov. 2038 and in the story, I will explain the relationship between Gavin and RK900, when they met, and before the revolution, sooo I will do like this.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you for the next one!!


End file.
